Bajo la lluvia
by Kibo no hana
Summary: Drabbles y oneshots sobre Tokyo Ghoul n,n Disfrútenlo!
1. Bajo la lluvia

TOUKEN DRABBLE

-BAJO LA LLUVIA-

Se despide de sus compañeros y sale por la puerta. Ya que hoy es viernes le han dejado salir antes. Hace unos meses que decidió vivir la vida por sí misma y dejar atrás el pasado, por lo que dejó su vieja cafetería y se mudó a otro distrito. Su nuevo trabajo no es como Anteiku, pasarse horas y horas sentada en una silla de oficina le entumece la espalda y la dejaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente pero no la traía recuerdos amargos. Al salir a la calle se da cuenta de que está lloviendo. Maldice a la mujer que dio el tiempo por la mañana y aseguró que estaría despejado toda la tarde. No ha traído paraguas. Pensaría en una solución pero está demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, así que se resigna a mojarse bajo la lluvia. Se plantea correr pero esos tacones que su compañera de trabajo le había recomendado le estaban matando. Decide ir andando, si ya se iba a mojar no le importaba mojarse un poco más.

Empieza a caminar a paso ligero, tampoco quiere resfriarse, la lluvia cae sobre ella y le empapa el cabello que se le ha pegado aún más a la frente. Se acuerda de que tal vez su compañera también salga un poco antes. Coge su bolso y saca el móvil. La busca durante unos segundos en la lista de contactos, no es que tenga muchos pero sus compañeros le insistieron en que tenía que tener sus números por sí pasaba algo así que tras mucho insistir finalmente accedió. Pulsa al contacto y marca. Se lo pone en la oreja y nota el tacto frío del aparato. Estaba seco. Un momento ¿cuándo dejó de mojarse la pantalla? Entonces es cuando levanta la cabeza y ve a un hombre sujetando un gran paraguas rojo sobre sus cabezas. Pero ella sabe que no es un hombre cualquiera, es su hombre. No hacía falta que le dijeran quién era, reconocería esos rasgos serios y ese cabello albino hasta en el fin del mundo.

-¿Kane-…

No le salían las palabras, no hacían falta. Su mundo estaba ahora dentro de esas pupilas grisáceas que tanto anhelaba, de ese rostro blanquecino con el que tantas noches había soñado, el resto estorbaba. Nota que se inclina y cierra los ojos. Espera el beso, espera pero nada ocurre.

-¿Touka-chan...? ¿Touka estás ahí?

La voz preocupada de su amiga le despierta y abre los ojos. No hay nadie a su lado, nunca hubo nadie allí. La lluvia se mezcla y confunde las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas ¿Lágrimas? Estaba llorando. No lo podía evitar. La lluvia disimula los sollozos y camufla las lágrimas pero no puede evitar que algún que otro transeúnte se le quede mirando.

-¿Touka estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Otra vez, le ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo. Hace una veintena de veces que dejó de contar cuantas veces se lo había imaginado a su lado. Sabía que era producto de su imaginación pero a la vez era tan real...

Cogió aire y se tranquilizó

-Sí, sí Yoriko perdona, se me había caído el móvil al suelo

-¡Ah, qué susto! Jajajaja

-jajaja

Así continuó la conversación entre las dos muchachas, una de ellas fingía su sonrisa a través de la distancia que les establecía el teléfono sin dejar de preocuparse por la salud de su amiga, mientras que la otra vagaba en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias ilusiones. Porque su peliblanco había pasado a ser tan solo una dolorosa ilusión creada por y para su mente con la intención de acelerar su corazón, revivirlo y sacarlo del invierno eterno en el que se había sumido aquel día en que bajo la nieve de un invierno cualquiera él había desaparecido

-Kaneki, idiota,-pensó- me has vuelto loca por ti...

¿Qué les ha parecido? Estaba pensando en ir subiendo todos los drabbles de esta pareja (y no sé si de otras de TG también) en esta entrada, aunque todavía lo estoy pensando n,n

Mi intención inicial no era subir esto por San Valentín pero entre unas cosas y otras lo he decidido subir hoy n,nU

¿Críticas? ¿Ideas ? ¡Todas son bienvenidaaaass!

Hasta otraaaa!


	2. Por un instante junto a ti

DRABBLE TOUKEN

"Por un instante junto a ti"

Mira su reloj, es la hora.

Touka lleva esperando ese momento toda la semana. Para mucha gente es un acontecimiento común y casual pero para ellos dos significaba algo diferente, algo inusual que no se solían poder permitir. Llevaban planeando esa cita durante toda la semana a través de mensajes telefónicos furtivos aquí y allá. Aquel aparato que parecía fuera de lugar en aquella loca pareja se lo habían comprado poco después de su "separación", o al menos así lo llamaba el resto. Lo que no sabían es que él nunca la había abandonado a ella ni ella a él.

Ahora la chica se encontraba en su habitación removiéndose inquieta sobre su silla, fingiendo hacer una tarea en la que sabía que no podría concentrarse. En cuanto la manecilla de su reloj de pared marca las 20:45 se levanta y comienza a alistarse. Coge su abrigo, que casualmente está en el respaldo del mismo asiento, guarda su móvil bien oculto entre los ropajes y se peina un poco el flequillo. No se echa maquillaje ya que nunca lo hace, él la prefiere así tal como es.

Sale por la puerta y se apresura a bajar las escaleras que conducen directamente a la cafetería. Allí están sus compañeros extrañados de verla, ya se lo esperaba y tiene una excusa preparada.

-¿a dónde vas a estas horas, Touka-chan?-pregunta la pequeña Hinami curiosa y preocupada por su amiga.

-Es Yoriko. La semana que viene tenemos un examen y está muy agobiada. Me ha pedido que la ayude.-contesta rápidamente

-¿a las 9 de la noche?-insiste

-Hasta esta hora tiene particulares, este es su único rato libre. Si fuese otra ni me lo pensaría pero siendo Yoriko...

-Ve, Touka-chan, pero no llegues muy tarde, mañana abriremos temprano-habla ahora el gerente

-Gracias.

La chica no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que no tardarían en darle luz verde. No es precisamente muy sociable así que si se trata de Yoriko, su mejor y única amiga fuera de Anteiku, nunca habrá problema. Además aunque le preguntasen sabía que ella nunca le traicionaría, sobre todo si le decía que era para ver a un chico.

El punto de encuentro no está muy lejos de la cafetería pero está nevando así que se da un poco de prisa. Son las 20:55 y ya está casi allí.

Como suponía él ya ha llegado, está esperando tranquilamente bajo la luz de una farola. Esta vez se ha teñido el pelo como las otras veces haciendo que destaque la nieve que se ha condensado sobre su cabeza.

-Kaneki.

Pronunciar su nombre basta para que se percate de su presencia y le sonría.

-Estás preciosa, Touka-chan.

Se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios. Le devuelve la sonrisa y se agarra a su brazo.

Ninguno sabe lo que tardarán en regresar pero tampoco les importa. Ambos están traicionando a sus propios bandos, les han mentido y engañado, pero les da igual. Aquel momento juntos es suficiente para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Cualquiera de la dos haría lo imposible por pasar un momento al lado del otro.

-¿nos vamos?

Asiente y se van. La pareja desaparece entre la multitud de las calles de Tokyo.

Holiiii O.O

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda minihistoria n,n

Que sepáis que aunque no haya subido nada he estado escribiendo n,nU Quiero avanzar una historia que ya tengo pensada y empezada antes de publicarla n,n

¿Algún review para alegrarme mis dos semanas de exámenes?

¡Nos leemooooos!

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Sui Isida, no son míos.


	3. Esperanza Parte 1l2

DRABBLE TOUKEN

ESPERANZA-parte 1/2

-¡Vete ya! ¡Si tu primo desea tomar leche tú se la das!- grita una mujer ya entrada en edad.

-P-pero...- tartamudeando un pequeño indefenso intenta reprimir la furia de la mayor que está cayendo directamente sobre él.

-¡Mamá quiero lecheeee!- reclama otro niño gordito mientras le tira el plato donde hace unos momentos residía su cena a la cabeza del menor.

Prácticamente a patadas el niño es echado de la vivienda.

El joven de apenas diez años se llama Kaneki Ken y es constantemente maltratado por su tía, siendo esclavo de las exigencias y deseos de su primo. Se quedó huérfano cuando su madre murió por sobrexplotación laboral hace 2 años. Nunca tuvo padre y desconocía esa rama de su familia por lo que tuvo que ser acogido por la hermana de su madre. Al principio no le fue mal, pero pasado unos meses le empezaron a aislar y su vida paso a ser un auténtico infierno. Hacía tiempo que no le dejaban comer con ellos y mucho menos viajar o realizar otras actividades "familiares". Su única escapatoria era leer.

Ahora caminaba por las frías calles de Tokyo en plena noche, sin abrigo alguno con el cubrirse y mojándose de pies a cabeza puesto que al poco de salir se había puesto a llover fuertemente. Todo esto tan solo porque a su "querido primo" -nótese la ironía- le había entrado el antojo y le apetecía tomarse un vaso de leche para cenar. Probablemente pillaría como mínimo un resfriado por el último capricho de su primo.

¿El chico los odiaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Su único objetivo era pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquella casa.

En otras ocasiones había sido peor, por ejemplo le había tocado pasar la vergüenza de encontrarse en uno de esos días en pleno verano, con un calor de los que te dan ganas de tirarte a la piscina a cada momento, y tener que llevar puesta una bufanda y manga larga para esconder los moratones de la noche anterior, o tener que decirle a la profesora que las heridas se las había hecho porque se había caído por las escaleras de su casa, a pesar de que vivían en un bajo. ¿Excusas? De todo tipo ¿Razones? Siempre la misma.

Otro más. La gente que transitaba por las calles no parecía percatarse de que un chico de apenas de 10 años estuviera caminando solo a aquellas horas por lo que aquel fue el quinto empujón que recibía en el corto trayecto. Cuando llegó a la pequeña tienda vio un gran cartel que decía "CERRADO".

Kaneki no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en un banco que se situaba en frente del establecimiento y se frotó los brazos para intentar entrar en calor. Al chico le era imposible dejar de temblar incontrolablemente. No había más tiendas de conveniencia como aquella en su barrio e irse a otro era impensable; ya había tardado demasiado en llegar hasta allí, si tardaba más o no llevaba el pedido...no quería ni pensar en lo que le podría hacer su tía.

Miró alrededor y se percató de la presencia de un local abierto. Había acudido un par de veces a esa cafetería con Hide, un compañero de clase que insistía en estar con él continuamente. Si no fuera por el hecho de que son hombres y niños, todo el mundo pensaría que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kaneki.

El gerente siempre les trataba bien y nunca había comentado nada sobre sus heridas o sobre todas las veces que había ido a comer allí cuando se suponía que debía estar en casa de su tía, es más, alguna que otra vez le había servido una porción extra de comida o un poco más de la bebida que tomase. ¿Allí tendrán leche?-Pensó el pelinegro- no tenía nada que perder por comprobarlo, la verdad es que no tenía nada en absoluto.

Al entrar sonó la campanilla de la puerta por lo que el gerente se volvió a mirarlo. Puso una mueca de tristeza pero no dijo nada ni hizo comentarios. Lo extraño de la situación es que no se encontraba solo. Sobre la barra se encontraban dos niños, algo menores que Kaneki y que parecían hermanos, bebiendo de lo que parecía un tazón humeante de chocolate recién hecho. No les pareció agradar su presencia allí.

-¿P-perdone t-tendría una botella de leche, p-por favor?

-Claro hijo, espera un momento aquí voy adentro a por ello.

Ni que decir tiene que al momento se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los jóvenes tan solo interrumpido por el sorber del chocolate de los hermanos. ¿Qué harían ellos allí? ¿Les pasará lo mismo que a mí?- Kaneki no dejaba de preguntarse qué les había llevado a estar en aquella cafetería.

-H-hola- saludo el pelinegro

-Hola.

El mundo de aquel niño cambió un poco ese día, justo en el instante en que la chica pronunció esa palabra.

Su mundo se iluminó. Su mundo se llenó de color. Su mundo dejó de ser tan negro y tan malo. La mirada de aquella niña había provocado en él un sentimiento indescriptible. Esta era triste pero comprensiva, como si estuviera batallando sola contra el mundo entero pero queriendo formar parte de él. Le había calado hasta el fondo.

Después de que el gerente regresase y le diese la botella se marchó del local. Al salir de la tienda se preguntó si tal vez no fuera él la persona más desdichada, ni la más maltratada, ni la más herida. En los ojos violáceos de aquella chica vio reflejado su propio ser y pensó que no estaba tan solo. Algún día alcanzaría la felicidad, o al menos una parte de ella. Porque ese día descubrió la esperanza.

Y por esa esperanza no notó el frío que hacía aquella noche.

Y por esa esperanza no le importó tanto el resfriado que tendría al día siguiente.

Y por esa esperanza no se sintió tan miserable cuando su tía le gritó ni tampoco cuando comenzó a levantar la mano en su dirección.

Por esa esperanza... Vio todo un poquito mejor.

Hiiiiii! n,n

Aquí estoy otra vez con un Drabble un poco largo n,nU

En un principio pensé en hacerlo oneshot pero después me dio pereza n,nU lo que si va a haber va a ser una segunda parte que subiré en los próximos días Yaaaaai n,n Esta primera ha sido desde un punto de vista centrado en Kaneki, pues luego ¿adivinan cuál Touka? XD (no he podido evitar hacer el chiste)

Gracias a y a Souch por sus reviews n,n Además de agradecer a todos los que le han dado como favorito, están siguiendo o simplemente leen este fic n,n

Arigatouuuu Minnaaaa

¿Reviews?

Byeeeeee

**ni los personajes ni el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sui Isida


	4. Esperanza Parte 22

DRABBLE TOUKEN

ESPERANZA-parte 2/2

.

Huyendo, siempre huyendo.

Desde el día en que el padre de aquellas dos criaturas murió a manos de unos investigadores, no les habían dado ni un respiro. Las palomas les perseguían sin dudarlo, quinque en mano, sin importarles si aquellas personas eran dos niños de apena años. Porque para ellos no eran personas, porque no eran humanos. Ellos son ghouls, y como ghouls que son los seres humanos los temen y los repudian.

Los ghouls comen personas para sobrevivir; los humanos cazan ghouls para sobrevivir. Al final la naturaleza es así de simple: todos quieren sobrevivir. Por ese motivo ahora un par de hermanos ghouls se ocultaban en las sombras de un callejón mientras veían a los humanos de Tokyo pasar.

La primera era una chica de pelo color violáceo y ojos en el mismo tono con un flequillo que le ocultaba la mitad derecha de su cara. El segundo era un niño aparentemente más pequeño que la otra, de ojos casi negros y pelo más oscuro que el de la chica. Ambos se encontraban acurrucados, la mayor abrazando al pequeño, mientras vigilaban sus alrededores. Aunque para cualquiera podían pasar por dos personas completamente normales para las palomas no. Las palomas eran una organización que creó la raza humana para protegerse de cualquier mal que perturbase la ciudad de Tokyo. Ellos estaban especializados en la búsqueda y el exterminio de ghouls.

\- Ayato duérmete un rato, por favor- dijo la más mayor.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero vigilar con Touka-nee!- replicaba él.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Aprovecha ahora que puedes descansar! ¡No sabemos si dentro de un rato nos perseguirán otra vez!

En ese momento tan solo un pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de Touka, la niña, "Tengo que proteger a mi hermano. Mi hermano es todo lo que me queda y lo protegeré aun a costa de mi vida". Con eso en mente ahora estaba ahí rogando a su hermano que descansara. Si resultaba que una paloma los descubría entonces era imprescindible tener energía suficiente para salir a salvo de una larga ronda de persecuciones. Para su desgracia las palomas eran bastante persistentes en su trabajo.

Cuando Ayato al fin se durmió, Touka pudo dar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pero el momento no duró mucho.

En cuanto vio a tres hombres con maletines negros aparecer por el final del callejón en el que se encontraban supo que los estaban buscando a ellos.

-¡Ayato, Ayato! ¡Despierta! ¡Palomas!

-¿Touka-nee...?

-¡Corre!

Tomó su mano y corrió. Aunque el niño no se había enterado de las palabras de su hermana sabía que tenía que correr. Eso mismo les había pasado hace tan solo unas horas. Su mente salió de su inconsciencia y sus piernas se empezaron a mover. Sin mirar atrás se adentraron por las encrucijadas y callejuelas de Tokyo, lo que no fue muy buena idea. Antes de que se diesen cuenta ya tenían a otros dos investigadores delante de ellos.

"No puedo yo sola con 5 y Ayato no puede luchar todavía... ¿Es aquí donde todo terminará?" Pensaba Touka

"Al menos no moriré sin luchar"

Se posicionó en una postura de combate, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo al de su hermano, y no dudó en atacar para matar. Sus ojos se tornaron negros con un anillo rojo y con la rapidez que la caracterizaba se lanzó a la yugular del sujeto más cercano. El inspector aulló de dolor mientras encontraba su muerte en los dientes de aquella niña. Su compañero al principio sorprendido ahora descargaba todo el poder de su arma contra la muchacha y aunque esta grácilmente lo esquivó saltando a un lado, no pudo evitar recibir de lleno el golpe de un tercer hombre que la lanzó por los aires hasta empotrarse con la dura pared de cemento.

-¡Onee-chan!

Cuando Ayato trató de ir a auxiliar a Touka fue rápidamente atrapado por una investigadora que le esperaba al darse la vuelta. La mujer levantó su quinque lista para asesinar al pequeño mientras este temblaba con los ojos llorosos. En la mirada de la mujer se reflejaba una rabia profunda, ¿estaría esta dirigida al niño o estaría dirigida a los ghouls en general?

Igualmente el chico no se podía defender de tal ataque ya que era demasiado pequeño para activar correctamente sus ojos y ni que decir tiene que no podía sacar su kagune. Así, indefensos, iban a morir otros dos ghouls más que jamás serían recordados por nadie.

-¡Muere, maldito asesino!

Y así hubiera sido si él no hubiese intervenido.

Una lluvia de lo que parecían diamantes arrojadizos cayó sobre las palomas que acosaban a los hermanos, matándolos en el acto.

"¿Qué...?"

Ese era el pensamiento que formulaba la dolorida chica en su cabeza. Aunque sus heridas ya estaban sanando no podía compararse su recuperación a la de un ghoul adulto.

-¿Están bien, chicos?

Un hombre bien entrado en edad se les acercó mientras su kagune regresaba a su lugar de origen y echaba una mirada a los cuerpos de las palomas que yacían inertes a su lado. En seguida reconocieron al viejo hombre,

-¡Yoshimura-san!

Los dos niños gritaron al unísono su nombre y fueron corriendo a socorrerse detrás de él. Ayato lloraba sobre el pantalón del anciano y Touka consolaba a su hermano mientras enviaba una sutil mirada de agradecimiento a Yoshimura.

-Vamos, niños. Creo que necesitáis un poco de café caliente.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la cafetería donde tantas veces su padre les había llevado. El nombre del lugar era Anteiku. Era un lugar no demasiado grande pero muy acogedor que tenía un gran ventanal que daba directamente a la ciudad. Le dieron al anciano sus abrigos y se fueron a sentar a la barra del bar. Este rodeó la barra y empezó a preparar un par de tazas de café con gran destreza. Cuando terminó se las tendió a los chicos que las aceptaron con gusto.

-Aquí tenéis. Me enteré hace unos días de los ocurrido, lo siento mucho. Desde entonces he intentado contactaros para saber si estabais vivos pero no lo he conseguido hasta hace un par de horas. Parece que llegué justo a tiempo ¿Cuánto lleváis así?

-Dos semanas, señor.

Yoshimura notó el cansancio en la voz de la niña. Era consciente de lo que habían tenido que pasar aquellos dos hermanos puesto que en su juventud él mismo sufrió cosas terribles y también era constantemente perseguido por las palomas. Aunque era verdad que se había enterado del incidente en la casa de los Kirishima no pensó que los dos pequeños hubiesen sobrevivido y mucho menos que siguiesen vivos dos semanas después, encontrarlos fue de casualidad. Le debía mucho a su padre así que no podía dejar a aquellos críos solos con todos aquellos investigadores persiguiéndolos.

-Visto lo visto no podéis salir a la calle en estas condiciones. A partir de ahora viviréis en Anteiku hasta que podáis sobrevivir por vosotros mismos en la sociedad humana. Yomo y yo, creo que ya lo conocéis, os entrenaremos y os daremos la educación que podamos.

-Yoshimura-san... ¡Muchas gracias!

Ninguno de los dos replicó lo dicho, quizás en otras circunstancias se hubiesen intentado negar pero sabían que no podían desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Tras una pequeña reverencia ambos hermanos se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos y continuaron degustando la bebida caliente que les habían servido.

Al rato, Touka escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada. Por la puerta asomaba tímidamente la cabeza de un niño de su edad pelinegro con ojos grises.

Esos ojos... Tenían algo que los hacía parecer que ocultaban una tristeza sin fin.

"Son como los míos"

-¿P-perdone t-tendría una botella de leche, p-por favor?

-Claro hijo, espera un momento aquí voy adentro a por ello.

El señor Yoshimura se adentró en el almacén para buscar el pedido encargado. Al parecer era un conocido del anciano o eso aparentaba.

"Será un Ghoul?"

Touka miró al chico con una mirada inquisitiva. Él pareció intimidarse ligeramente y tiró de las mangas de su camiseta hacia abajo. Parecía que le quedaban algo cortas, como si hubiese crecido pero no se hubiese comprado ropa nueva. Por debajo de la manga vio el atisbo de una mancha morada.

"¿moretones? ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a ese niño?"

-H-hola.

-Hola

Ese simple diálogo cambió la vida de aquellos tres chicos.

"..."

"Ese niño..."

No podía seguir mirándolo. Él desequilibró en tan solo un segundo todo aquella fortaleza que había construido alrededor de su ser.

En ese segundo tuvo ganas de llorar.

En ese segundo quiso volver a ser una niña, la niña que era antes de que su padre muriese.

En ese segundo quiso descargar todas las tensiones y hacer desaparecer aquella sensación melancólica que se había formado a su alrededor y había envuelto su corazón.

En ese segundo quiso regresar al pasado y volver a sentir el calor que había perdido.

Su mirada se trasladó hasta los posos del café que se habían quedado estancados en el fondo de la taza y se perdió allí. Sabía que las lágrimas no saldrían pero por primera vez deseaba dejarlas salir. En aquel niño humano se vio reflejada a sí misma y sintió la necesidad de llorar.

Esa noche descubrió un sentimiento nuevo. Este le asustaba pero a la vez le llenaba de alegría. Una tímida sonrisa asomó de sus labios. Ese sentimiento se llamaba esperanza.

Se volvería más fuerte. Se volvería más fuerte para proteger a su hermano, para proteger a gente como aquel chico que ahora estaba saliendo por la puerta, para protegerse a sí misma.

Era una promesa de por vida.

"¿Volveré a verlo alguna vez?"

En su cara todavía seguía aquella sonrisa apenas perceptible.

"Sí, seguro que sí"

Con ese deseo en mente y esa esperanza en su corazón pensó por primera en mucho tiempo en algo que no fuese su propio dolor.

"¿Qué me deparará el futuro?"

Dos corazones renacieron ese día iluminados por la esperanza del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Esta semana estoy muuuuy feliiiiizzzzzz

Cuando vuelvo de un viaje (en el cual no miré el correo) me encuentro con varios review, follows y favourite de mis historias *o*

Agradecimientos especiales aaa:

\- sylverd

\- NamikazeAndy

\- KanadeKirishima

-A todas las personas que han leído, están leyendo o van a leer estoooo! n,n

Ah me propusieron alargar esta historia (esperanza) pero creo que por ahora lo dejaré así ¿Ideas?

En cuanto tenga un rato libre (sin contar trabajos y exámenes tengo que leerme unos 4 libros para la semana que viene ouo) haré un capítulo más de una historia de TG que todavía no tengo publicada y subiré el primer capítulo de la misma (quiero ir un poco adelantada)

Oh si a alguien le interesa voy a hacer algún sonfic (con canciones de lovelive! como no n,nU) de Mahouka Koukou no rettousei n,nU

¿queréis que escriba de alguna pareja en concreto? Ayahina? Touken? Kanehina? Alguna fuera de Tokyo ghoul?

Thankssssss


	5. Mamá

MAMÁ

¿Por qué trabaja tanto mamá?

Mamá es buena, quizás demasiado buena.

¿No ve que su salud está empeorando? ¿No ve cómo se está quebrando?

Yo quiero a mamá más que a nadie en este mundo y por eso no le digo nada ¿debería detenerla? Me duele ver a mamá sufrir así. A nadie le gusta sufrir ¿no? ¿o sí?

¿Por qué la tía le pide que siga? Ella es una mala persona

No sé muy bien qué es ser malo y qué es ser bueno, mamá dice que lo aprenderé cuando sea mayor. También dice que la tía no es mala, que solo está desesperada.

¿Cuándo una persona está desesperada se vuelve mala? En uno de los viejos libros de papá he leído que ser malo está relacionado con causar dolor a otros. La tía hace sufrir a mamá y por eso sé que a mamá le duele. ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en que no es mala? No lo entiendo. Quiero entender.

Odio a la tía. También odio a su hijo, mi primo. Él se ríe de que mi mamá esté trabajando tanto por mi tía cuando esta jamás le agradecerá ni le dirá tan siquiera unas palabras de aliento. Un simple "gracias" seguro que haría a mamá feliz. ¿Tanto le cuesta decírselo? Quizás lo aprenda cuando sea un adulto como mamá y la tía.

Yo no le pido nada a mamá, no le hago trabajar para mí. He empezado a hacer la comida y a limpiar la casa yo solo para quitarle algo de peso de encima a mamá. No está mejorando ¿He hecho algo mal? Mamá no es de acero, tiene un solo cuerpo y no aguantará mucho más.

Mamá ha dejado de sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no sonríe de verdad. A veces se fuerza a hacer alguna sonrisa delante de mí pero sé que en esta se oculta el estrés y la fatiga que la están matando. Matar, no me gusta esa palabra.

No quiero que muera. Si muere no me quedaría nadie que me quiera en este mundo. Mamá es un humano. Los humanos no se pueden reparar o volver a crear. Si sigue haciéndose daño no podré recuperar jamás a mamá. Necesitamos ayuda, mamá la necesita ¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda? Quiero que esto se acabe y regrese mi mamá. Estoy sufriendo.

Duele, duele mucho verla así. ¿Quién se romperá antes, ella o yo? Tengo que aguantar, no puedo ser un niño egoísta. Pero, ¿no está siendo ella egoísta conmigo? ¿No sabe que estoy sufriendo por ella? El ser humano es cruel e irracional. Esto no tiene sentido, quiero que termine.

Los días en que mamá se va hasta tarde a trabajar y me tengo que acostar yo solo, lloro. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir. "Descansa, cariño. Mamá estará de vuelta pronto", me dice. Le miento diciendo con una sonrisa "Buenas noches. Me voy a dormir". Ella me miento y yo le miento. La mentira es una de las bases del ser humano, ¿Por qué somos así?

No me duermo. No le hago caso aunque sé que eso está mal. Le preparo la comida y se la dejo encima de la mesa, me meto en el futón pero no me duermo. Me tapo con la manta y me quedo allí mirando al vacío hasta que horas más tarde oigo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entonces sé que mamá ha vuelto a casa sana y salva. Enjuago mis lágrimas para que no las vea y es entonces cuando cierro los ojos. En unos minutos la calidez de mamá me envuelve y puedo dormir.

Entre sus brazos sueño con un mundo en el que mamá y yo podemos volver a jugar en el parque como cuando era pequeño. Sueño con volver a tener a mi mamá.

Pero los sueños, sueños son.

.

.

.

Qué cosa más triste acabo de escribir T.T

Me inspiré en una imagen que dibujó Ishida donde sale un Kaneki de niño acostado con su madre T.T Aaaaah mis otros hobbies me están quitando mi tiempooo .

Gracias por leer n,n ¿Reviews?


	6. Sonata de invierno

**SONATA DE INVIERNO**

**Capítulo 153**

Hoy es viernes, un viernes un poco especial.

Especial para dos personas.

Esas dos personas se van a reencontrar, aunque ellas no lo saben.

Esas personas van a recordar y por ello van a sonreír.

Sonreirán de verdad como hace dos años que no lo hacen.

Pero también van a llorar.

Porque esas personas se separaron hace dos años y no se han vuelto a ver.

¿Suerte? ¿Casualidad? ¿Quizás algo más?

Quién sabe.

Su encuentro solo fue especial para ellos dos, ese viernes solo fue especial para ellos dos.

¿Se puede amar incluso si no te recuerdan?

¿Se puede amar sin recordar a quien se ama?

...

…

La ciudad de Tokyo es muy grande, inmensa. Nadie conoce a todas y cada una de las personas de Tokyo ni tampoco cada rincón de la ciudad.

Como es tan grande, hay todo tipo de personas: las hay alegres, entusiastas, curiosas, irritables, dementes... por eso también hay gente que a veces mira por la ventana y observa su alrededor. Mientras lo está observando meticulosamente deja de ser consciente del tiempo y simplemente se fija en cosas que no se había fijado antes. Esas pequeñas cosas como una pintada nueva en el banco en el que siempre te sientas, un rasguño en la madera de la silla en la que estás sentado, el color del plumaje de una paloma al otro lado de la calle, la forma de las farolas que cada día iluminan el camino a casa o simplemente una persona que por algún motivo que no comprendes te llama la atención ¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez?

Dicen que la gente que valora esos pequeños cambios en la vida diaria es feliz.

Ella los apreciaba pero no era del todo feliz, por algún motivo no podía.

Su nombre era Touka.

En las puertas de una cafetería llamada Re: una hermosa chica de cabellera azulada barría la entrada, preparándose para abrir el establecimiento como cada día hacía. Una vez que terminó dicha tarea, giró un panel de madera colgado de la puerta y donde antes ponía "cerrado" ahora ha pasado a poner "abierto".

La chica tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se dio ánimos para comenzar el nuevo día que se le viene por delante. Los viernes son días duros porque es el último día lectivo de la semana y los estudiantes solían frecuentar la cafetería para descansar tras sus largos días de trabajo.

-¿Cogiste los granos del almacén, Yomo?

-Sí, está todo listo.

-Perfecto, gracias.

Yomo era el nombre del co-propietario del local junto con la chica. Este tenía el cabello blanco y lucía unos años mayor que ella. Su cara seria y su aspecto ligeramente descuidado le hacían parecer fuera de lugar en aquella tranquila cafetería.

Se puso detrás de la barra a escatimar los últimos detalles. No tardó mucho en oír el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta indicando que los primeros clientes habían llegado.

A los pocos minutos el lugar estaba lleno. No paraban de servir cafés de acá para allá. Unos venían y otros se iban. El ver a tanta gente reunida junta, hablando, contándose todo lo que habían hecho aquel día, compartiendo… llenaba el pecho de orgullo a Touka ya que a fin de cuentas ese era su sueño: crear un lugar donde la gente se reuniese para compartir sentimientos, recuerdos, momentos entre ellos.

Aquel buen ambiente se vio repentinamente interrumpido por el sonido de una taza al romperse. Al parecer un grupo de adolescentes había empujado sin querer el recipiente cuando estaban intentando enseñarse una foto de uno a otro con sus teléfonos.

Estos se disculparon efusivamente mientras hacían una inclinación y se sonrojaban de la vergüenza.

-Nada, nada. Un error así lo tiene cualquiera, no os preocupéis.

A pesar de las palabras de la chica se comprometieron a pagar por los daños ocasionados. Touka pensó que aquellos chicos serían buenas personas en el futuro.

La joven se apresuró a recoger el estropicio con ayuda de un paño y un recogedor para después traer una taza nueva. Al ver los restos de aquella vasija hecha añicos por el suelo se acordó de la vieja taza de té naranja que todavía conservaba, aquella vasija que recogió tras el incendio de hace dos años de su antigua cafetería, su hogar, Anteiku.

Su mirada se posó en una estantería al otro lado de la tienda, donde los restos de la taza descansaban como único vestigio de que Anteiku alguna vez existió.

Esa taza… una taza que nunca se utilizó, la taza de su jefe.

Le traía tantos recuerdos… tantos momentos felices, tantas personas cercanas, él.

El antiguo gerente, el cual fue como un segundo padre para todos los componentes de Anteiku, murió en la batalla de hace dos años. Tras eso todos los miembros se dispersaron o…murieron.

Él.

**Mi memoria**

**Recuerda cada momento que pasé contigo**

Aquel chico tímido al que tantas veces había regañado, aquel inocente humano que se vio forzado a convertirse en un monstruo, aquel al que el mundo nunca le dio nada excepto tragedias, aquel que tantas veces había hecho que su corazón se acelerase con tan solo una de sus puras sonrisas.

**Cuando cierro los ojos**

**Puedo ver cada instante que pasamos juntos**

Todos esos son sus recuerdos más preciados y que se prometió jamás olvidar. Él no tenía a ningún otro para recordarlo, lo único que le quedaba era Anteiku, y lo perdió.

Ese chico estaba enamorado de ella y ella de él, solo que nunca se lo llegaron a decir. Fue una confesión silenciosa que nunca se llegó a pronunciar, que se quedó en eso, silencio.

¿Miedo al rechazo? No, simple cabezonería que quizás hubiese cambiado la situación actual.

El pasado, pasado es.

Él ya había muerto hace dos años.

**Ahora estás lejos**

**Donde no puedo alcanzarte**

Un "te quiero" o un "no vayas" habrían cambiado tanto… pero uno no debe arrepentirse de las decisiones que toma, si no de aceptarlas y enfrentarse a sus errores. Eso es lo que aquella chica llevaba diciéndose esos dos años. Debía aceptar lo que hizo y acatar las consecuencias. Cerrar los ojos y recordar cada pequeño momento que pasaron juntos, cada sonrisa, e imaginar todo lo que podrían haber hecho los dos juntos si las cosas no hubieran terminado así.

**Ni siquiera me dijiste que me querías**

**Ni que te esperara**

Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano…Pero el dolor latente en su pecho le decía que era demasiado pronto como para que sus heridas sanasen.

Darle tiempo al tiempo, dicen. Pero ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo debe sufrir una persona para poder olvidar? ¿Se puede eso medir? Quizás sea de esas cosas que simplemente te levantas un día y desaparece. Ya no sientes ese dolor y te das cuenta de que ya lo habías superado.

Solo que ella no quería olvidar. Sentía que si olvidaba ese dolor lo olvidaría a él y entonces habría roto su promesa.

Le esperaría, tenía fe en él. Aunque la CCG dijese oficialmente que estaba muerto ella confiaba en él. Allí estaría, levantándose cada mañana y siguiendo la misma rutina hasta que un día, de repente, aparezca por aquella puerta. Esa era su promesa de por vida.

No ocurrieron más accidentes en el transcurso de la jornada.

Pero cuando esta estaba a punto de cerrar, aparecieron 3 personas diferentes.

Ellos eran palomas, investigadores ghouls, se les veía por su atuendo.

Touka estaba en la parte opuesta de la tienda cuando ellos entraban por la puerta principal manteniendo una amena conversación.

-Esta fragancia, ¡esta tienda seguro que tiene un buen café ¡Mi nariz de Kagune está susurrándomelo!

-Qué buenas células Rc tienes…

-¿nariz de kagune?

-Mira, incluso tienen un hombre elegante.

-¿No está ignorándonos?

\- Quizás no mire a los que vienen por primera vez…

-¡Pero entonces no podremos ordenar café!

Aunque oía el sonido de sus voces al hablar, no fue hasta que la chica llego al lugar y el chico giró su cabeza que sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡oye! Cuantas veces te he dicho que…tienes que…darle la bienvenida a los clientes…

Aunque su cara todavía mostraba una sonrisa su voz sonó entrecortada.

Aunque sus ojos violetas tuviesen un nuevo brillo que antes no tenían, sentía ganas de llorar.

Pero no llorar de tristeza sino de alegría.

**Nunca pensé que podríamos vernos de nuevo**

**Nunca pensé que seguiría amándote**

¿Estaban sus ojos engañándola? ¿Era esto una cruel broma del destino?

-Por favor… tomen asiento aquí.

-Ah, sí… Ah, tres cafés por favor…

Ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa, Kaneki también sentía algo…algo desde lo más profundo de su ser que le gritaba que mirase a esa chica.

Esa chica…

¿La conocía? No, nunca había estado en aquella cafetería y estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes, ¿La conocería de su vida pasada acaso? Aquello no era imposible pero sí bastante rebuscado. Ella no daba señales a los ojos del joven investigador de tal cosa. ¿Sería simplemente aquello lo que llamaban amor a primera vista?

-…Qué chica más bonita.

-Sí…

El comentario de Shirazu sin duda le pareció acertado, aunque quizás con "bonita" se le quedase corto. Ella era hermosa. Sin lugar a dudas lo era. Ese cabello azulado, esos ojos violáceos, aquellos labios carnosos… Un momento ¿Qué estaba pensando de aquella desconocida? Parecía un acosador…

Pero ¿Seguro que no la conocía? Su yo interior le desgarraba el corazón.

-Eh, Shirazu, ¿no ibas para el lado de Akira?

-Es porque ella es la Santa madre de la CCG.

-Oye, Sassa-

-…..

Su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente estaba muy lejos de aquella cafetería, hurgando en sus inexistentes memorias pasadas. Mitsuki no insistió suponiendo lo que su mentor trataba de hacer, no era la primera vez que se perdía en sí mismo encerrándose en su cabeza de aquella manera.

Por su parte, Touka estaba igual.

La diferencia es que ella recordaba y él trataba de recordar.

Todas aquellas sonrisas, esos roces de manos, aquellos pequeños deslices entre los dos, su simple presencia… todo eso había hecho que se enamorara de él, y ahora una réplica suya estaba delante de sus narices, jugando de nuevo con su corazón.

Su taza temblaba entre sus expertos dedos. Sabía que debía calmarse pero… para ella él no era un cliente normal. Aquello que en tantas ocasiones había hecho, servir un café a sus clientes, era incapaz de hacerlo.

Él era ese que la gente llamaba "el que se me escapó". Aquel que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se había ido.

Se parecían tanto…

**Todavía te quiero**

**Y te confieso ahora**

**Que siempre te he querido**

Yomo en cambio no era como Touka. Sabía que aquel chico era el Kaneki que hacía unos años había trabajado con ellos en Anteiku pues tenían exactamente la misma esencia, sus sentidos no le engañarían ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era una paloma? Por ahora se aseguraría de que fuese él.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?

-…

-¿?

El mayor acercó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó justo frente al joven investigador mientras le miraba fijamente. Su mirada se clavó tan fijamente en la del chico que este no sabía cómo responder por la incomodidad de la situación ¿Qué bicho le había picado a aquel hombre?

-¿Emmm…? Ah… la orden era… ¿tres tazas de café?

¿Lo estaba preguntando? Bueno al menos eso sirvió para que el hombre se alejase fuera de su campo de visión.

-Hermano, ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!? ¡Los clientes van a irse!

El grito de la otra dueña del local resonó por todo el lugar.

-Qué hay con ese viejo…

-Shirazu… ese no es un viejo…

Solo ellos dos escucharon el comentario.

En la trastienda, los "hermanos" se miraron. Tan solo hicieron falta dos palabras para que Yomo contestara a la pregunta no formulada de su hermana.

-¿Crees qué…?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

**Aún no es demasiado tarde**

**Quédate aquí conmigo**

**Para siempre**

La chica sirvió el café que habían pedido, tres tazas humeantes fueron colocadas frente a los investigadores.

-Siento hacerlos esperar

-Huele excelente.

-Whoah… delicioso…

-¡Qué bueno está! ¡La nariz de Kagune de Sassan no es poca cosa! ¿Cierto?

-Sí, está sabroso…

Una gota cristalina resbaló por su mejilla. Tras esa otra y otra más.

¿Por qué salen lágrimas de mis ojos? ¿Por qué noto como si algo dentro de mí estuviese llorando? ¿Por qué siento tanta nostalgia? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo recuerda este sabor pero no sabe por qué? ¿Por qué no me salen las palabras?

¿Por qué esto no me recuerda a "algo" sino a "alguien"?

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo**

**Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón**

**Por mucho tiempo que pase**

**Por muy lejos que estés de mí**

**Tú seguirás en mi corazón**

Tenía que decir algo, sino se iban a extrañar.

-…Eh… ¿?

-Ah… ajajaj sí, está bueno

-Sassan, ¡Exageras! ¿Es un nuevo tipo de broma!

-No, es extraño… me pregunto qué me pasa… Ah, lo siento. Está delicioso… realmente lo es.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

**Nunca pensé**

**Que podríamos vernos de nuevo**

Ella sonrió.

Ella me sonrió.

**Nunca pensé**

**Que seguiría amándote**

Una sonrisa que se ve un poco, solo un poco…triste.

**Todavía te quiero**

**Y te confieso ahora**

Creo… que he tenido a tan bella persona… antes en mi vida.

Qué afortunado tuve que ser ¿no?

¿Cómo perdí a una persona así?

Si tuviera ahora a una persona como esta en mi vida no querría perderla.

¿Qué hiciste, Kaneki?

**Que siempre te he querido**

Los clientes se fueron y Re: cerró sus puertas hasta el día siguiente.

Touka recogió sus cosas y apagó las luces de la cafetería. Subió las escaleras, se despidió de Yomo y entró en su habitación.

Como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido en su interior, su cuerpo se activó, liberando todos aquellos sentimientos contenidos. No pudo retenerlos ni un segundo más. Se apoyó en la puerta y se cubrió la boca con las manos para suprimir el sonido de los sollozos que peleaban por escapar de su boca.

No paraban de salir, la chica se tocaba la cara sin saber que estaba ocurriendo ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no dejaban de salir lágrimas? Entonces su memoria recordaba, sus ojos se volvían a fijar en aquel hombre que había tenido frente a ella hace unos míseros minutos, a aquellos orbes grises que tantas veces le habían sonreído antes, los que durante dos años había deseado ver más que nada en este mundo. Aquello que añoraba había regresado, aquello que amaba.

Puede que hubiese vuelto con otra vida, otros recuerdos, otro nombre, pero había vuelto.

La chica sonrió aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus violáceos orbes.

**Aún no es demasiado tarde**

**Quédate aquí conmigo**

**Para siempre**

-Bienvenido a casa, Kaneki.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touken everywhereeee~ ~

Canción (en negrita): My memory (Dorama:Sonata de Invierno)

¿Qué os ha parecido?

La idea original era seguir más la canción y tener otro desarrollo pero al final recordé esta escena y quise plasmarla n,nU Espero que os haga querer volver a leer este capítulo 152/3 otra vez. Pdt: he utilizado los diálogos originales y añadido alguno n,n

Aaaah tengo un problema de exceso de inspiración con posibles long-fics n,nU

Esta última semana se me han ocurrido y he ido escribiendo tantas ideas… pero que todas acaban teniendo un desarrollo parecido n,nU Comienzo completamente diferente pero llegan a un punto parecido por lo que no sé cuál de todos publicar n,nU Veré a ver qué solución encuentra mi cabecita. La principal por ahora sería elegir una o dos y del resto hacerlas historias cortas o hacer un mix n,nU ¿ideas?

Bueno, me despido

Gracias por leeeeeeer

¿Reviews? n,n?

**TOKYO GHOUL LE PERTENECE A SUI ISHIDA, NO A MÍ**


End file.
